


Workplace Hazards

by texasgreen



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Drama, Injury, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasgreen/pseuds/texasgreen
Summary: Dwight tries to get back at Jim for a prank, but things take an unexpected twist.





	1. Chapter 1

This time, Jim would regret pranking him. Dwight was sure of it. Like an angry grizzly bear, he'd destroy anyone who dared bother him. Dwight was not to be trifled with.

Jim had gone and put all of Jim's current documents, every single one, into some stupid font that made them nearly unreadable. When Jim went to take a break, Dwight took the opportunity to take all of Jim's papers and throw them into the parking lot by their building. Jim came back just in time to see the last few papers falling into the void.

"Oh shit- God damnit, Dwight!" he panicked, using the stairs to get to the first floor and get to the papers he had lost. Dwight watched on in amusement, as Jim scrambled to grab papers, checked for cars, ran out in the street nearby for some of the important ones that had blown there, in his frenzied panic, didn't notice the oncoming car- _wait, wait, this wasn’t supposed to happe-_ Dwight shouted something at Jim, but he was half a second too late.

Time felt like it stopped. He couldn't breathe. He might've just inadvertently killed his crus-, uh, friend. He was slightly shaking and he had a breath caught in his throat as he rushed downstairs.


	2. Delirious

He was running towards the door when Michael stopped him.

“Dwight? This isn’t the place to try to get in shape. Please stop running.” Dwight felt a twinge of annoyance throughout the adrenaline, but then remembered what was happening. “Call 911, Jim just- he just got hit by a car!” “What-?” Michael started, but Dwight was already out the door. 

Jim was on his side, barely conscious and in pain. The car was long gone. “Bastard…” Dwight muttered as he realized that this was a hit and run. He should have tried to memorize what the car had looked like better. His attention turned back to his coworker on the ground. He kneeled down to cradle his head. “Jim? You there, buddy?” All he got in response was a weak sound from the back of Jim’s throat. 

Dwight was in tears, and started quietly saying things like “You’re gonna be alright” and “You’re still alive”, more to calm himself down than his incapacitated coworker.

Dwight ran his shaking hands through Jim's bloodied hair, trying to distract his friend from the pain. He moved him off of the road and waited for an ambulance to arrive.  
When he finally heard the sirens, Jim had already passed out, leaving Dwight to nervously check his pulse every minute or so. Michael was inside, trying to keep everyone calm and make sure they didn't notice what had happened. Having a dead or dying employee would not look good on his track record.

The workers loaded Jim onto the vehicle carefully, and Dwight followed. "Sir, we will take it from here. You can return to work, and we'll contact your building when he's in stable condition."  
Dwight insisted on staying. He was not leaving Jim's side, especially since it was his fault he was injured. They put a breathing device on Jim. Dwight was full-on silently crying now.  
He waited with him until they had got to the hospital. He wasn't allowed past the waiting room, as they brought Jim to a critical condition ward. He sat, head spinning in guilt and worry. It felt like hours had passed when they finally came out and told him he could come in.


	3. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really bad oof

 

Dwight sat in the room with Jim and Michael, waiting and silently praying that he'd wake up. He had so many things he still wanted to say to him.

He wanted to say, _"I'm sorry", "You didn't deserve this",_ and most of all,

 

_"I love you."_

 

Jim's POV

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

 

Jim woke up to a throbbing head and fierce pain in his side. He had no idea where the hell he was. He looked at nothing in particular, trying to orient himself amongst the confusion and pain, but that nothing in particular started moving and talking.

  
"Jim! Congratulations on not being dead." It was Michael. Someone shushed him. It sounded like Dwight. He hoped it was. He liked Dwight. Dwight was funny, and weird and... attractive. Jim never thought those words would cross his mind, but it made sense. He'd always paid so much attention to him, playing complex pranks just to get his attention for a couple minutes. He guessed he'd always had a crush on him on some year. "Hey, you can't blame me, the guy looked dead as a doornai-" He was told to leave the room. Now it was just him and probably-Dwight.

 

"Jim, man, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and you nearly.." he trailed off. Jim's eyes finally focused, and the first thing he noticed was a bear-themed tie on the tall, stocky man standing near him. Yep, it was definitely Dwight.

  
"Its... it's alright. It's not your fault." Jim said.

"But it is! I- I threw your stuff out and-" Jim shut him up with a kiss. "It's not your fault."

 


End file.
